Sunset's new life in the teen titans Judas Contract universe
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have died off but before their deaths they give Sunset there powers while the human twilight sparkle had a bloodline and it was given to nset is so depressed that she decides to end her life by jumping off the tallest building at CHS but sadly for her she ends up in the teen titans the judas Contract dimension. What will happen?
1. prolong

**AN: I own nothing**

 **AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN READ A** **DIFFERENT** **AND NO BAD REVIEWS.**

 **prolong**

* * *

Sunset's friends have died off but before their deaths they give Sunset there powers while the human twilight sparkle had a bloodline and it was given to Sunset.

Sunset is so depressed that she decides to end her life by jumping off the tallest building at CHS but sadly for her she ends up in the teen titans the judas Contract dimension just as Deathstroke is about to killed off Nightwing.

"Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit."said Sunset as a pink shield appears around Nightwing.

Sunset then uses her super speed and defeat Deathstroke by throwing punches at him and knocks him out, and decides to defeat Brother Blood.

"Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragons."said Sunset as two pink dragons appear to attack Brother Blood.

"Wow."said a green skin boy, that is when Sunset starts to huff and puff because she used up to much of her Chakra.

That is when the dragons disappears, "look at this a pathetic weak girl."said Brother Blood.

"Your right, I was to weak to save my friends but that doesn't concern you weakling at all."said Sunset coldly.

Sunset decides to call upon her tailed beast chakra to help her.

" Crystal Release: Crystal Needles and Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon ."said Sunset in a deep voice.

After Sunset said that is when sharp crystals that shoot at the Brother Blood at extremely high speeds but Brother Blood puts a shield him uses Raven's power.

Another two dragons appear but sadly Brother Blood dodges the attack.

Sunset decides to try using super speed to knock out Brother Blood but Brother Blood dodges all of Sunset's super speed punches and punches Sunset into the wall knocking her out.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing**

 **AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT AND NO BAD REVIEWS.**

 **AN: Sunset hero uniform is orange and has a hood and the mask is red.**

 **chapter one**

* * *

Sunset comes too and sees the titans doing everything they can to stop brother blood.

That is when Sunset gets up slowly and uses her new power over flight and throws punches at brother blood but he dodges all of her punches.

Sunset jumps back and decides to observe brother blood as the titans are fights him.

When she sees a weakness and uses her gem by throwing a bunch of gems at him and it hits him knocking him temporary.

"Who did that?"Asked Beast boy, "I did and I'm not in a good mood."said Sunset coldly.

"Why are you not in a good mood?"asked Beast boy,"Let me see;I lost my friends and now I find myself in a fight against a bad guy when all I want is death and be with my friends but nope; I failed at that."said Sunset coldly.

Sunset then turns and uses her super speed and gets away from the titans and brother blood and lets the titans finish off the brother blood but instead Terra knocks down the whole building down.

One month later the titans are trying to get over the betrayal of Terra, when the titans alarm goes off about Blue haired boy is robbing the bank because he is trying to find Sunset.

"Put the money down or else."said Starfire, "no kind do."said the blue haired boy.

That is when Sunset comes running into the bank and sees the blue haired boy and she knows who he is.

"Flash, what are you doing here?"asked Sunset, "I wanted to see you but the only way to get you to come out of hiding was to rob this bank."said Flash.

"Why do you want to see me?"asked Sunset,"because I still have feelings for you and want you to come back to our home dimension."said Flash.

"Flash, I wish I could but everytime I go to the school or around the tower it reminds me at how I failed to protect my friends and their deaths are on my hands because I was to weak."said Sunset.

"Can you please send me back to my dimension?"asked Flash,"sure and the next time you want my attention just throw a rock at my apartment window."said Sunset and she opens a portal for Flash.

Sunset turns to run when Starfire stands in her path.

"Can I help you?"Asked Sunset,"yes, you try to saved my team but who are you?"asked Starfire.

"I'm Sunset but my hero name was Dove but I'm changing it to Phoenix."said Sunset.

"Would like to join the teen titans?" asked Starfire.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see what Sunset says.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **AN:Change of plans their will be no major jump yet.**

 **AN:after Naruto Shippuden**

 **AN:Sundown looks like Sunset but she has red eyes.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"I will join the team if you want but know this, I could care less about you and the team."said Sunset coldly.

"Why are you so cold hearted?"asked Starfire, "I'm cold hearted because I don't want a repeat of last time."said Sunset coldly.

Sunset has a room of her own and it has been one month but sadly Sunset is still cold hearted towards the team.

"Why is she so cold hearted?"asked Robin,"I don't know."said Starfire.

"I'm cold hearted to you guys because I don't want to lose anybody ever again."said Sunset as she steps into the main room for missions.

"Why, what happened?"asked Raven, "my friends died when we all become heroes."said Sunset.

"I had no idea that happened but could you give us a chance?"asked Beastboy, "I could but it's best if I care less about you losers."said Sunset coldly and she walks and goes to her room.

The next day Sunset is practicing using her bloodline but as she trains she starts to think that maybe she was hard on the team when they were all nice to her and accepted her.

One week later the team goes to stop the bad guy when it is WallFlower and she grabs beastboy by the neck and is choking him.

"Put him down or face my wrath."said Sunset, "why should I?"asked Wallflower.

"Because he is important to me and a great teammate along with the titans."said Sunset coldly.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see what Wallflower say**


End file.
